


We leave it as it is

by Ischa



Series: Encounter [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Escort Service, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: In which Clark gets talked into an escort gig and meets Bruce Wayne. Things kinda get out of hand from there.Pre-movie and canon compliant. Set somewhere during that time Clark was trying to find out who he is. 
  “You don't do this often, do you Clark?”
  
  Clark shook his head. “No,” he answered. This was the first time he was someone's plus one for money. In fact, this was the first time he was someone's plus one at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Icalynn. <3

~One~

“You're not a woman,” Clark said and winced. Way to go. 

“You're not Bastian,” the man said. Clark couldn't see his face, as he was hidden in the shadows of the car, but he could make out only two heartbeats and one was the driver’s. So this was his... date. He would go with date for now. Bastian had called it that. Or an appointment. 

Bastian wasn't really a hooker. He was an escort and Clark...Clark was one now too. 

“Uhm...no, he's sick and really didn't want to cancel this appointment, so he...”

“You got sweet talked into this gig?” The man asked. 

Clark nodded, then shook his head. “Well...he also promised me that I can keep seventy percent of the money, and rent is due soon.” 

The man smiled. “I'm not a woman.”  
There was a challenge in the man's voice and it rubbed Clark the wrong way. 

“I'm a horrible dancer,” Clark said and grabbed the handle of the door. It was only fair to warn the man after all. 

“I don't dance that much at these parties,” the man replied as Clark got into the car. 

“I'm Clark,” he said, closing the door and turning to face the man. 

“Pleased to meet you, I'm-”

“Bruce Wayne,” Clark said. Shit, shit, shit. What the hell? 

Bruce Wayne smiled. “Indeed. That's an interesting accent. You're not from here, are you Clark?”

“Kansas,” Clark said. 

“There is a joke I could make right now, but I'm sure you've heard it before.” 

Clark rolled his eyes. “Believe it or not, I know I'm not in Kansas anymore.” 

Bruce Wayne laughed. 

It was a nice laugh. Rich and full of amusement. Clark relaxed into the soft leather seat. He was doing alright so far it seemed. 

“You don't do this often, do you Clark?” 

Clark shook his head. “No,” he answered. This was the first time he was someone's plus one for money. In fact, this was the first time he was someone's plus one at all. 

“This is perhaps the first time?” 

“Yeah,” Clark said. 

“And you wouldn't have come if you had known your date wasn't a woman?” 

Clark had to think about it. He could feel Bruce's gaze on him, but Bruce didn't seem impatient, if anything he seemed curious. “No, I think it wouldn’t have mattered, but I would have liked some warning.”

Bruce nodded. 

“You didn't seem surprised that it wasn't Bastian on the curb,” Clark observed as they made their way through Gotham's dark streets. The city had something, melancholy – maybe it was the gargoyles and sandstone buildings, the slums, the crime. The sparsely lit streets. 

“He's done it before,” Bruce Wayne said. 

“Oh...”

“Sometimes he has sent a woman,” Bruce said, wry amusement curling his lips up. “Not that it matters to me much. But tonight it does. So I am glad he found a suitable replacement.” 

“Male you mean?”

“Yes,” Bruce replied, “But also handsome.” 

Clark could feel himself blush. No one had ever called him handsome to his face before. Some kids had called him a freak and weird, some had called him a pretty boy, which he had never liked. Since he left home to find himself he had been hit on more than a few times, but no one had ever called him handsome. 

“Thank you, Mister Wayne,” Clark said, because what else could he say? Ma had always said, you had to say thank you when someone gave you a compliment.

“Call me Bruce, please. People should think we know each other,” Bruce said. 

Clark nodded. They spent the rest of the drive in silence. 

~+~

The party was at a museum. Clark loved all the ancient artifacts and was free to explore as soon as Bruce made the introductions. Bruce was monopolized by various people and dragged into conversations about things Clark had no real interest in. Gotham wasn't his city. He wasn't here to stay. He was here because the last person who picked him up at the side of the road was headed here, and then he kinda made friends and he wasn't ready to move on yet. 

He had been working at a dive bar for the last few weeks, but that gig ended unceremoniously three nights ago. It was Clark's own fault for losing his temper. Kira who was kind enough to offer Clark her spare room for half the rent had hooked him up with Bastian. And now here he was. At an exclusive event with Bruce Wayne. He's read stories about Bruce Wayne, like everyone else, and it seemed he was every inch the playboy the magazines made him out to be. He was the wild child, still at thirty two. Never grown up. But Clark guessed if you had the money you could take your time with being a responsible adult. 

But there was something else too. Another side to Bruce Wayne. Clark had glimpsed it in the car on the way here. 

“So, you're his newest boytoy then,” someone said and Clark turned around. 

“Excuse me?” 

The man laughed. He was pretty, pale skin, pale hair, pale eyes. Slim. Everything Clark was not. “You're here with Bruce, are you not?” The man asked. 

Clark nodded. Pretty much everyone had stared at them when they entered. Bruce had his arm on Clark's back, steering him into the crowd. Bruce hand had felt big and solid. It was such a mindfuck, Clark thought. He could break every single bone in Bruce's body without even breaking a sweat. But he had felt small and delicate in Bruce's presence. 

“But I'm not his boytoy. We're friends,” Clark lied. He wasn't going to tell this stranger he just met Bruce Wayne or that Bruce was paying for his company. 

“Friends, right,” the man said, looking him up and down. “I know your kind.” 

“And what kind would that be?” Clark asked. He could feel his temper rising. 

“Oh, you know...” the man said. 

Clark had enough. He wasn't going to cause a scene. He needed the money. He wasn't done with Gotham yet. 

“Alec,” Bruce said, there was a teasing warning in his voice and Clark looked at him. Bruce was still smiling. A glass of champagne in one hand a pretty woman on his arm. She looked amused at the display. Clark took a breath and stepped away from Alec. 

“Bruce,” Alec said, smiling that sharp smile. “I didn't know you would bring a friend.” 

“Well, why would you? I haven't told you I would bring a friend,” Bruce replied smoothly. 

Ah, Clark thought, this was the reason why Bruce had need of a handsome male escort for this event. 

Alec bit his lip. He was jealous, Clark realized. Was this a past lover or just someone Bruce didn't want to have to deal with? Someone he wasn't interested in and who couldn't take a hint. 

“They're playing my song, Bruce,” Clark said, surprising himself and Bruce. 

Bruce recovered in seconds, smiled at Clark. “ Are they now?” There was a hint of flirtation in his voice, it made it hard to look away from Bruce. 

The woman stepped away and slapped Bruce’s arm. “You're such a bad bad boy, Bruce,” she said. 

Bruce grinned at her and then offered Clark his hand. 

Clark took it because he couldn’t back down now. It was his fucking idea. He had to – he had to.  
He let Bruce drag him onto the dance floor. 

“Did you lie to me, earlier?” Bruce asked, as he grabbed Clark's hand firmly and put his other hand on the small of Clark's back. 

Clark swallowed. “No. I'm a horrible dancer. You might want to watch your toes.” 

Bruce laughed. That rich laugh again. “I'll lead then and you just follow.”

“Hasn't that been the case from the moment you parked in front of my apartment building?” Clark asked. 

Bruce cocked his head. “I guess it had been the case. Do you mind?” 

Clark thought about it and Bruce waited him out again, like he did earlier in the car. “No,” Clark answered eventually. “It actually makes it easier.” 

Bruce hummed satisfied. “Did Alec give you any trouble?” 

“No?”

“Is that a question or an answer, Clark?” Bruce teased. 

“Both, I guess,” Clark replied. “He's the reason you wanted a handsome male to accompany you to this event.” 

“Yes.”

Clark didn't know why he was surprised that Bruce actually admitted to that. “Why did you ask Bastian?”

“He knows what I want when I request him,” Bruce replied. 

It was at the tip of Clark's tongue, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to actually ask the question. It wasn't any of Clark's business if Bruce Wayne actually paid for the sex too and not only the company. He did wonder how Bruce's and Bastian's paths had crossed, originally. 

“I guess he would have handled this whole thing better,” Clark said. 

Bruce stopped dancing and looked at him. “You're doing fine.” 

“I should be doing better than fine,” Clark said. 

“Why? Because I'm paying you?” Bruce asked. He was still friendly, but the tone got colder. 

“No,” Clark answered, smiling, “Because I'm following your lead.” 

Bruce grinned. “Maybe I'm a horrible teacher.” 

“Maybe,” Clark said and let Bruce spin him around. 

~+~

Bruce was a perfect gentleman the whole time. They stayed clear of Alec after that first encounter and Clark had to admit that he had a really good time. 

“Three in the morning,” Bruce said, looking at his expensive watch. “It would be a crime to drag Alfred out of bed. I'll call a car,” he added, already getting out his cell. 

“I can walk-” Clark said. 

Bruce gave him a horrified look. “Even if your accent didn't give you away, that comment right there? Would. No one in their right mind would walk home at three am in Gotham. It would be flirting with disaster.” 

“I thought I've been doing that the whole night,” Clark said and then bit his lip, because you could take that two different ways and he himself wasn't even sure which one he meant. 

“Careful now, Clark,” Bruce teased. “Don't you know my reputation?” 

Clark did, and right now it made Clark wonder. “I didn't mean-”

“It's fine,” Bruce said and then held up a finger because someone on the other end of the line just picked up. Clark waited while Bruce called a taxi, looking around. The street in front of the museum was still busy with drunken people staggering into waiting cars. Some were kissing, some were laughing, some seemed like they were ready to fall over. 

Clark was sober, because Clark couldn’t get drunk. Sometimes he wondered how it would feel to be drunk. Would that have made school easier or harder? Maybe it was a good thing he couldn’t get drunk, he couldn’t hurt anyone by accident if he was in control all the time. 

“Car should be here in ten minutes. You mind sharing?” 

Clark shook his head. He was actually glad that he could get a few more minutes with Bruce Wayne. “This was fun,” he said. 

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Clark.”

“Did you?” Clark asked. 

“Yes, I did. You can tell Bastian he chose well.”

“Will do,” Clark replied, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He didn't want to go home he realized. He didn't want to part just yet and it was stupid. He was paid for one night only. Just some small talk, dancing, smiling. Bruce Wayne could have anyone and the fact that he was paying for company told Clark everything he needed to know. Bruce Wayne wanted fun and he wanted to dismiss his companion at the end of the night and go home alone. Guilt free. 

The car showed up earlier and suddenly Clark was glad for it. Bruce held the door open for him and then slid into the backseat. Clark gave the driver Kira's address, because it was clear Bruce would see him home first before he went home.

The drive was silent, but Clark was all too aware of Bruce beside him. He suppressed the urge to fidget or scoot away, and concentrated on the darkness outside instead. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Bruce touched his arm gently. 

“Sorry,” Bruce said. “We're here.” 

“Oh, thank you. What do I owe you?” 

Bruce laughed, waved it away. “The ride home is included, Clark.” 

“Oh,” Clark said. “Thank you.” He said again, reaching for the door.

“No goodnight kiss?” Bruce asked 

Clark blinked, he wasn't sure if Bruce was teasing. “Is that something that Bastian does?”

“It's the traditional way to end a date, is it not?”

“If both parties had fun and feel like it,” Clark answered. 

“You had fun, you said so yourself. And I think you feel like it too,” Bruce murmured. 

That voice made Clark shiver, his hand was holding the handle of the door too hard, he made himself relax his grip before he broke something. 

“Bruce-” Clark said and was about to follow that up with something to deny any desire on his part to kiss Bruce, but then he thought, what the hell? This was a onetime thing. How likely was it for him to see Bruce Wayne again? Clark wasn't staying, Bruce wasn't leaving Gotham. And if Clark was honest with himself here, he wanted to know how Bruce’s lips felt against his. He reached out and curled his fingers around Bruce's neck, pulled and Bruce went willingly. 

“Look who's taking the lead,” Bruce whispered. 

“Shut up, Bruce,” Clark said. 

“Make me,” Bruce replied with a cocky smile. 

Clark did. He bridged that space between their lips and kissed Bruce. 

 

~Two~

Clark was staring at the ceiling. He just wasn't ready to face the day yet. Not ready at all. 

He kissed Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne kissed him back. In fact Bruce's kiss had left Clark breathless, because it had been just so goddamned good. And then Clark had panicked and mumbled something and nearly fell out of the car in his haste to leave. 

Clark groaned, blinked at the ceiling and then buried his face in the pillow. 

What a clusterfuck. 

Probably. Maybe. 

Maybe not. He wasn't really an escort. It was highly unlikely that he would see Bruce Wayne again. Bruce had to know that Clark wasn't really an escort. They had talked about it briefly. He was just the replacement.  
There was nothing to worry about.  
Except, of course, the fact that Clark had kissed Bruce Wayne. And that he had liked it too. 

The gentle knock on the door startled Clark so badly, he nearly fell out of bed. 

“Are you okay?” Kira asked. 

“Yes,” Clark replied. 

“I made coffee,” Kira said. 

“I – I will be out in a minute.” 

“Okay,” Kira said. 

It wasn't unusual for her to make coffee for them both before she went to her classes, but Clark was pretty sure she wanted to make sure last night went okay.  
Clark ran a hand through his hair. What to tell her? 

He got out of bed and didn't bother with real clothes. He needed to shower once she was gone anyway. 

“You don't usually sleep in,” Kira said, handing him a mug of fresh coffee. 

“I got in late yesterday,” Clark said. 

“Yeah, about that...I didn't know it would be HIM,” Kira said. 

Clark could hear the capitals in that. “Him?” 

“Bruce Wayne,” Kira answered. “I have no idea how Bastian even got that gig. I mean, yeah he's charming and good looking, sure, but...Bruce Wayne?” 

“He's not – I mean, he was charming and he didn't make me feel like I was only paid company,” Clark said. 

She looked at him and grinned. “You like him.” There was something gleeful in her voice. Clark wasn't sure he liked it. 

“I don't know him,” Clark said, because that was the truth too.

“But you enjoyed your... evening, night out on the town with him?”

Clark shrugged. “Yeah. It was nice. Food was good, and as said before he is charming, he is smart too, and he knows how to show you a good time.” 

Kira sighed. “Bastian is always so cagy about his dates with Bruce.” 

“Probably because they aren't dates and it's most likely different for Bastian than it was for me, I mean, I was only the replacement and Bruce figured out pretty soon that I've never done this before.” 

“So, he didn't come on to you?” Kira asked. “He does have a reputation.”

“No, he didn't...but he was flirty.” 

“It didn't make you uncomfortable,” Kira observed. 

Clark rolled his eyes. “I'm from a place called Smallville, but I'm not a narrow minded asshole, Kira.” He kinda could relate to all the people who didn't fit in or were still trying to find their place. 

“I didn't mean it like that,” Kira said hastily. 

Clark finished his coffee. “I need a shower. And you're gonna be late for class.”

She looked at her cell. “Shit, you're right. See you later!” She said, grabbing her backpack and keys and then Clark was alone again. 

He didn't feel like being alone, so he took that shower, cleaned the apartment and went out.

Gotham looked different by daylight, but Clark still didn't know if he liked it better. The night kinda suited Gotham. And its mythical resident vigilante: the Batman. 

If Clark weren't trying to find out who he really was and where he came from, he would have been tempted to find out who the Batman was. If he was real at all. If it was only one man. If he was even human. 

He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was nearly standing in front of the Wayne building. He's been here before with Kira and some other people he has hung out with, but he never really looked at it.  
Clark sat down on an empty bench and stared at the building. It wasn't a new building, not everything was metal and glass yet – like the ones surrounding it.  
It too, Clark thought, suited Bruce Wayne. Probably why he hadn't torn it down to be replaced. 

He was obsessing, he thought wryly, closing his eyes. Funny how one chance encounter can do that to you. 

“You know the guards think you're suspicious,” Bruce said, sitting down next to Clark. 

Clark's eyes snapped open. “What?” 

“As I understand it, and I have to admit I only listened with half an ear, you've been staring at the building for the better part of four hours.” 

“Four hours?” Clark asked. 

Bruce turned to look at him. “Four hours. I'm sure there is security footage.”

“Footage?” 

“Don't worry,” Bruce said amused. “We don't actually keep it for longer than a month. Which might be an oversight...but what do I know?” 

A lot, Clark thought, but didn't voice. “I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry your security personal.” 

“They aren't really worried, more like mildly concerned,” Bruce said. “What are you doing here, Clark?” 

“Not stalking you!” Clark blurred out.

Bruce laughed. “Obviously. Stalking should be done more subtly.”

“I – not gonna comment on that.”

“Probably wise of you, Clark,” Bruce replied. “So?”

“I have nowhere else to be,” Clark said, shrugging. 

“Currently unemployed?” 

Clark nodded. “Not that I need to worry about rent after last night.”

Bruce gave him a look. “Smelled blood?”

“What? NO!” Clark said when he realized what Bruce was implying. “No, I mean, obviously there is nothing wrong with it, but...no. I just meant that it's enough to cover rent for another two months or so.” And by then Clark was pretty sure he would be moving on. He never meant to stay this long. Mostly he was staying because he liked Kira. She was a real friend and Clark didn't have a lot of those growing up. 

“People would disagree with you on that.”

Clark shrugged. “What I did...what Bastian does, it's a service. It's different from hooking.” 

“Some people would say there is a very thin line between the two.”

“Maybe,” Clark said. “But there is a line. You obviously think it's okay to pay for someone's time.”

“I don't pay for someone's time, I pay for their company-”

“And the privilege to send said company away, at any moment, with no hard feelings,” Clark cut in.

Bruce smiled. “Yes, that too.” 

“You don't expect sex from the escorts.”

“No, I don't, but it's not like I turn it down if it's offered,” Bruce said. 

Clark wasn't sure if Bruce was just playing devil's advocate or if he was for real. He had kissed Clark, but by now Clark was pretty sure it had been a dare and that Bruce hadn't thought that Clark would. 

He was still thinking of what to say to that when Bruce's phone ringed. 

“Sorry, I have to take this,” Bruce said and got up. 

Clark's eyes followed him, but he wasn't trying to listen in. When Bruce came back, Clark could already tell that their chat was over. “Sorry, duty calls,” Bruce said. 

“It's fine. You think I could stay here a bit longer or will your security team encourage me to leave?” 

Bruce laughed, like this was the last thing he expected Clark to say. “I will let them know you are always welcome in any building I own.” 

“Thank you, Bruce,” Clark said. 

“See you around, Clark, try and stay out of trouble,” Bruce said. 

“No promises,” Clark replied, grinning. 

Bruce shook his head and started to walk to the car that was already waiting for him. Clark had expected him to disappear inside the building.  
But it was of course possible that business was done somewhere else too. 

He stayed for another hour and then went grocery shopping. He was in the mood to cook his mother's lasagna. 

~+~

“I'm in need of a boyfriend,” Bruce Wayne said as soon as Clark invited him in and they sat down. Bruce Wayne seemed strangely out of place in Kira's living room. Even dressed down, he looked too expensive. 

“There are agencies for that, I hear,” Clark replied. “The internet maybe?”

Bruce smirked. “Don't play stupid, Clark. You know why I'm here instead of an agency.”

“It's my Kansas charm, everyone falls for that,” Clark said. 

“And it seems I am not the exception,” Bruce replied. “Your coffee is horrible by the way.” He put his mug down and looked at Clark expectantly.

“For show, right? You want a boyfriend for show?”

“Sure, we've done it before. People liked you, Alec was jealous, you looked good in a suit, and you didn't bore me to death, Clark Kent.”

“How do you know my last name?” Clark asked and wanted to take it back a second later. Of course someone had checked him out at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce had people for these things. 

“I asked Bastian,” Bruce answered. 

Well, that was certainly the easiest way, Clark thought wryly. 

“It wouldn’t be for long,” Bruce continued. “Some people already think you are my latest conquest, so it's really convenient.”

“Convenient,” Clark said. 

“Yes, or did you already find another job?” 

Clark hadn't. Not for a lack of trying. But right now he was kind of a drifter and that didn't appeal to potential employers. “No, you would pay me then?” 

Bruce looked at him strangely. “Yes, of course. I wouldn’t pay a real boyfriend, but a fake one, yes.” 

“What about Bastian?”

“He is otherwise engaged right now,” Bruce replied. 

“So I'm not your first choice.”

“No, you're not. But you're a good second. Deal?”

Clark could use the money and he could use the distraction. Unemployed life was becoming boring fast. “Deal.” 

“Good, Alfred will pick you up around seven. I will send a suit over this afternoon.” 

“What?”

“We have to be seen, Clark,” Bruce said, getting up. “Do you require a contract?” 

“Are you paying health insurance?” 

“Yes, I pay for everything, Clark. That is how this works.”

“And in exchange I do everything you want me to,” Clark said. But it was kind of a question too. 

“Are we talking about sex? It seems like we're talking about sex,” Bruce replied. 

Jesus, Clark thought, but nodded. “Yeah.” 

“No, no sex, maybe some public kissing, but nothing more.” 

“Hand holding? I like hand holding,” Clark said with a grin. 

“Seven, tonight. You better be ready,” Bruce replied. 

“I will be,” Clark said. 

“See you later, Clark,” Bruce said making his way to the door. 

Clark followed him and once Bruce left, he asked himself what the hell he was doing. 

~+~

“This is such a stupid idea,” Kira said as she helped Clark with his tie. 

“I – have nothing to say for myself, except that he asked and made it sound like it was a good idea. The perfect solution.” 

“To his problems maybe,” Kira snorted. 

“You know, I grew up on a farm and my mom is still there. To be honest, we can use the money and it’s easy money. What could possibly go wrong?” 

Kira gave him a sharp look. “A million things could go wrong with an arrangement like this. Have you never seen a romantic comedy? Or a thriller?”

“It’s Bruce Wayne,” Clark stressed. “I hardly think he will stalk and murder me, and then keep me in his mansion forever.” 

Kira grinned, finishing his tie. “Been thinking about that a lot?” 

Clark rolled his eyes. “Besides I can take care of myself.” 

She patted his chest. “I know you can. Just, be careful anyway. He is a public figure which will make you one too. You better talk to your mom, before you’re announced as Bruce Wayne’s latest boytoy.” 

Clark blinked. “Good idea.” He hadn’t even thought about that. 

“I’m full of those,” she replied, stepping away. 

“How do I look?” 

“I must admit, you do clean up nicely, Clark,” Kira said. “I could eat you up. Everyone will be so jealous.”

“I think that might have been the idea,” Clark said wryly. It was true the suit suited him perfectly. Made him look good, refined even. It would be a shame to have to leave it behind. 

“Bruce Wayne knows how to make an entrance,” Kira replied just before the bell rang. “That’s your carriage, Cinderella.”

“Don’t wait up, I don’t know how long this thing will go,” Clark said. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she teased. 

Clark laughed and made for the door. 

~+~

Like the first time Bruce was sitting in the shadows of the car, Clark opened the door and slid inside. 

“You look nice,” Clark said, because his mother always told him to compliment his dates and even if this was a fake date, Clark thought it still applied. 

“Thank you, Clark, you too,” there was amusement in Bruce’s voice. 

“So, where to? I hope nowhere where I will need to dance.” 

“You didn’t do too bad the last time,” Bruce replied. 

“I just followed your lead last time, it was easy enough.” 

“You can follow my lead tonight too,” Bruce said. 

“Which brings us back to my original question,” Clark said, “Where are we going?” 

“It’s a film premiere,” Bruce answered. 

“Will there be movie stars?” 

“There usually are when it comes to such things,” Bruce answered amused. 

“Bruce!” 

“Clark,” Bruce said, smiling warmly. 

“I – I have never met a famous person before.” 

“I’m wounded, really,” Bruce said. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. Obviously you’re infamous-”

“Wounded,” Bruce cut in again. 

“I’m serious here.”

“They’re just people, Clark, besides I have more money and power than any of them. No need to be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Clark said. 

“Good, because as I said before. There is no need.” 

Clark nodded, they spent the rest of the rather short drive in silence. 

~+~

Bruce had been right, everyone was perfectly nice and no one asked him about his profession. Maybe they assumed he was also rich and had no job, or maybe they assumed he was an escort, nice arm candy. Which wouldn’t have been that far off. Either way, Clark was glad he didn’t have to come up with a lie. 

Mostly the conversations were about the movie, the people involved, who knew who and who would make another movie with who and where. People talked about music, Clark didn’t have much of an opinion on that, and art, Clark had lots of opinions on art. 

Another topic was the Batman. 

“I don’t think he’s real, to be honest,” a man said. “But I would love to make a movie about him.”

“I don’t think the Batman would appreciate that,” a blond woman said with a smile. “If he is real and I do hope he is, he won’t have someone make up a life story for him.” 

“What do you think, Clark?” Bruce asked, stepping beside Clark, a bit too close for friends, but perfectly acceptable for lovers, Clark thought. “Is the Batman real?”

“I haven’t seen him, so I really couldn’t say,” Clark replied. 

“Very diplomatic,” the man snorted. 

“If he’s real or not, I think he suits Gotham as a protector,” the woman said. 

Clark nodded. “A Dark Knight.”

Bruce laughed. “Sounds very romantic when you say it like that. In reality he’s probably a bitter, crazy person, a loner, with too much time on his hands.” 

“No tragic backstory for him then?” The man asked with a speculative look at Bruce. 

“Oh, Bernard,” Bruce said. “Not again. No, you’re not allowed to use my early orphaned self as inspiration.” 

Bernard shrugged. “It was worth a shot.” 

“Again,” the woman said. “Bruce will never sell out like that.” 

“Bruce doesn’t have to,” Bernard replied. “He’s richer than god.” 

Bruce laughed. “I can neither deny, nor confirm that.” 

The conversation turned to local politics then, and Clark’s mind began to wander. 

The rest of the evening was entertaining enough and when Bruce finally called it a night Clark was ready to go too. 

“Did you have fun?” Bruce asked on the way home. 

“Yes, you know how to show a boy a good time,” Clark answered, grinning. 

“You haven’t seen nothing yet,” Bruce said. 

Was he flirting again? Messing with Clark? Would he expect a kiss when he delivered Clark to his doorstep? 

“Clark. Relax,” Bruce said, quietly. 

“I’m relaxed.”

“No, you got really tense there for a moment,” Bruce replied. 

“Sorry…I was thinking.” 

Bruce leaned away from him as far as the interior of the car allowed. “Nothing to be nervous about.” 

“Right,” Clark said. 

Bruce delivered him to his doorstep and only wished him a good night. 

Clark didn’t know why he felt disappointed.

~+~

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of parties, dinners, premieres, balls, and outings. It was all very public. Until now, Clark hadn’t even seen the manor. 

Bruce had kissed him for the paparazzi ones or twice, but it had lacked the breathtaking quality of their first kiss.  
Clark realized soon enough it was because this was fake. They were in business and Bruce wasn’t feeling anything, or wasn’t showing any non-professional feelings towards Clark. 

“I never thought my only son would make a career of being pretty,” Mom said, after Clark told her about the latest party, but she sounded amused rather than disapproving. 

“It’s not a career, Mom. It’s easy money while I’m here,” Clark replied, between grabbing ingredients for a sandwich. He was starving, after his morning run. 

“How long do you intend to stay in Gotham, Clark?” Mom asked. 

That was a good question. He wanted to answer with: as long as Bruce needs me, but that was stupid. Bruce didn’t need Clark. He could find someone else easily enough. And with Bruce’s reputation to never settle on anyone for very long, it wouldn’t even be a surprise to anyone. 

“Clark?” Mom asked.

“I don’t know yet. I don’t feel like I can move on just now.” 

His mother sighed on the other end of the line. “I miss you Clark.”

“I miss you too, Mom,” Clark said. He wasn’t even that far away right now. He could just fly over, see her. “I could come over for dinner, tonight.” 

“That would be wonderful,” Mom said. 

“See you around eight then,” Clark replied and waited for her to hang up. 

~+~

“I warned you,” Kira said. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Kira said. “I’m going to fetch the ice cream and chocolate cookies.” 

“I’m not heartbroken!” Clark said. 

“Sure, you’re not,” Kira replied easily, getting up despite Clark’s protests. 

It had been on one of the blogs. Bruce with someone else on his arm, someone else leaning into Bruce, someone else touching Bruce. And Bruce wasn’t taking his calls. Did that mean that this arrangement was over? Everyone else seemed to think so. 

Kira handed him a bowl of ice cream with cookies on top and Clark took it without protest. 

“Action movie?” She asked. 

“Horror. I fell like horror,” Clark said. 

“Horror it is,” Kira replied, already grabbing the remote and searching for something gruesome on Netflix. 

 

~Three~

“I’d like to speak with Bruce,” Clark said, looking at Alfred Pennyworth. 

“I’m sorry, but Master Bruce doesn’t take unscheduled calls,” the man replied. 

“He will from me. After all he told me himself that I am always welcome in any building he owns. This is his family home. I’m guessing he owns it?” 

Alfred Pennyworth looked at him sharply and then nodded. “Please, come in, Master Kent.” 

“Clark, please,” Clark said. He hadn’t really expected to get through the front door of the manor. He had tried to call Bruce’s cellphone and then the office, but he only either got the secretary or his voicemail. It had been frustrating and it had been disrespectful. Sure, they weren’t really lovers, but at least friends. And you didn’t treat your friends like this. 

“Is he even in?” Clark asked. This little trip of his, hadn’t really been thought through after all. He had just been fed up with Bruce’s behavior. A whole week since that blog post and no word from Bruce. 

“He will be here shortly. Would you like some tea while you wait, Master Clark?” 

“Yes, thank you,” Clark replied, following Alfred Pennyworth into the more than spacious kitchen. 

Clark sat down while the butler made his tea. “I’m sorry, for barging in like that, but he really left me no choice. I…he’s not picking up when I call. And I just want to know…” he trailed off.

“I understand,” Alfred said, handing him a delicate cup of tea. 

Clark guessed, Alfred did. He could hardly be the first one dumped unceremoniously by Bruce Wayne.

“I thought he would have the courtesy to call it off. It wasn’t like this was real anyway. Just a business contract,” Clark said. He only half believed it. He certainly had felt more. Had never felt like an employee or an object. A possession. “Or just call to let me know that he doesn’t need a fake boyfriend anymore.” 

“It would have been the decent thing to do,” Alfred agreed. 

Clark looked at him then. “Yes, it would have.” 

Alfred Pennyworth wasn’t making any excuses for Bruce and that made Clark like him immediately.  
They drank their tea in comfortable silence after that. 

Clark heard Bruce’s car at the gate and took a shallow breath. He wasn’t as angry anymore. Didn’t feel the need to yell at Bruce. He just wanted to know why Bruce did what he did. Why he did it the way he did. 

“Alfred,” Bruce said, his voice sounded strained and Clark was up and on his way to the hall without thinking about it. He could feel Alfred follow him. 

“What happened?” Clark asked. Because Bruce was bleeding and looked like he was going to pass out any second. 

“Alfred,” Bruce repeated.

“I’m calling an ambulance,” Clark said. 

“No,” Bruce replied. Alfred was already at Bruce’s side, helping him into the nearest bathroom. 

“Bruce. You’re bleeding and in pain and I really think-”

“I said no,” Bruce cut him off. 

Clark’s mouth snapped shut. 

“Please wait in the kitchen, Master Clark,” Alfred said and closed the door to the bathroom. 

Clark stood there, staring at the door like an idiot for a whole minute. And then he gave in and let his hearing expand. Neither Alfred nor Bruce were saying anything that would paint a picture for Clark. But Clark had the feeling that this wasn’t the first time Alfred had to patch Bruce up. 

What the hell? 

He decided to go back to the kitchen and wait. There was no way in hell he would leave now. 

~+~

“Should you even be up?” Clark asked. He really wanted to x-ray Bruce too, just to make sure he was fine, but hesitated. It was such an intrusion of privacy and Clark had really no right to do it. 

“I’m fine,” Bruce said, sitting down on a kitchen chair and looking at Clark. “Why are you here?”

“Because I wanted to yell at you, because you didn’t take any of my calls, because your new affair is all over the blogs and rag magazines.” 

Bruce smiled. “Ah, I see.” 

“Do you?”

“You’re jealous,” Bruce said. 

“I’m not. We aren’t real boyfriends, Bruce. But I expected more from you. Decency and courtesy for one. You could have called. Could have let me know you don’t need my services anymore.”

“Services, hmm?” Bruce asked amused. 

Clark shrugged. “What else can I call it? You paid for it.” 

“I know,” Bruce said, the amusement vanishing like it was never there. “You are right. I should have let you know. Well, Clark. I don’t need your services anymore. The last payment should-” 

“For god’s sake, Bruce,” Clark said, getting up and pacing the kitchen. He was feeling caged suddenly. He wanted to run or fly or both. 

“What?” Bruce asked. 

“Why?” Clark snapped. “I want to know why. I thought everything was fine. I mean, it felt like you enjoyed being with me. I sure as hell enjoyed being with you and then you just cut me off with no explanation and now you give me this bullshit. And on top of that I don’t want to yell at you because you’re injured and in pain and I feel guilty.” 

“Clark…” Bruce said, staring at him. 

Clark took a deep breath. “So, why?” 

“Because I changed my mind about this whole thing.” 

“That is not good enough. It was your idea.”

“I know it was my idea,” Bruce replied. “And it was good for a time.”

“You’re giving me the, ‘it’s not you, it’s me’, speech,” Clark interrupted. 

“It is the truth. You are right, I enjoyed spending time with you,” Bruce said. 

“And now you don’t anymore. Suddenly?” Clark interrupted again. “Is it about the sex?” 

“What?” 

“We never talked about it. I thought you would have sex with other people if you wanted to have sex during our time as fake lovers.” 

“What does it matter, Clark? It’s over,” Bruce answered. He looked really tired. He should be in bed, Clark thought. He was only making things worse. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter then. I just thought that even if you should not need me as a fake lover anymore, we could still be friends.” 

“You don’t pay people to be your friends,” Bruce pointed out. 

“I know that,” Clark snapped. “You didn’t pay me to be your friend, you paid me to be your fake lover- the friend part just happened. You can believe me or not. But I wouldn’t be here if-” He cut himself off. What did it matter? 

“If what?” Bruce asked. 

“If I didn’t care about you,” Clark said. He could feel the color creep over his neck and cheeks. It was stupid, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. “You clearly don’t feel the same way.” 

Bruce sighed. “Clark, what is it that you want?” 

“What does it matter?” Clark asked. “You so clearly want to cut all ties.” 

“Maybe I just don’t want to be fake lovers anymore,” Bruce said, hotly and then winced. 

“Bruce-”

“Can we talk about this when I’m not in pain and high on meds?” Bruce asked. 

“Sure, yes. Sorry. Will you call me?” Clark asked. 

Bruce nodded. “Yes.” 

“Okay,” Clark said and found himself outside the manor door minutes later. 

He really wasn’t too sure Bruce would call, but it was out of his hands now. If Bruce wanted to be friends or something, the ball was in his court. 

~+~

Clark wondered for the next three days, how the talk with Bruce would go. If he would call, if Clark should press him about the injury. There had been nothing in the magazines or on the blogs about a mugging or any kind of injury. 

No one except Clark knew about it. 

“You’re staring at your phone, Clark,” Kira said. 

“Am I?” He sighed, closed his eyes. He was waiting. He told himself he wasn’t going to do that. 

“You are, but whatever, right? His loss. You did what you could,” Kira replied. Because of course Clark had told her about his little trip to the manor. 

“I didn’t even want anything,” Clark stressed. 

“You didn’t say you wanted it, but you do want it,” Kira said. 

“It?” Clark asked, amused. 

“It, meaning a relationship. You have a thing for him. I’m gonna call it a thing because you know, thing doesn’t sound too serious.”

It would never work anyway, Clark thought, he was keeping secrets from everyone. He didn’t even know where he came from. He didn’t even know who he really was.  
And Clark was sure that Bruce Wayne had his own set of secrets and lies. 

“Okay, yeah…I like him. I wish we could at least be friends, you know?” 

Kira nodded. “You’re a good guy, Clark. You deserve the best. I’m not sure Bruce Wayne is the best.” 

Clark smiled wryly. “Neither am I.” 

~+~

“You,” Clark said upon opening the door. 

“Me,” Bruce replied. “Can I come in?”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. “You said you would call.”

“Instead, I came in person,” Bruce said. “Can I come in?” 

Clark wasn't going to tell Bruce no, now that the man was actually ready to talk, even if a part of Clark really wanted to shut the door in Bruce's face. It had been over two weeks. 

“Sure, come in,” Clark said after another long and uncomfortable silence. He didn't want to be this person. He wanted to go back to the easy banter and serious discussions, the laughter. The friendship with potential Clark thought they had.  
Bruce looked around the apartment, like he hadn’t been there before. “You want something to drink?” Clark asked, because he still had manners. 

“No, thank you,” Bruce answered, he was staring at the open door to Clark’s room. Or maybe at the bag half packed already. “You’re leaving.” 

Clark rubbed his neck. “Yes.” 

“When?” 

“Tomorrow morning,” Clark replied. He had finally found a lead, or something that at least sounded promising. He couldn’t stay in Gotham forever. Bruce not calling him had pretty much made up Clark’s mind. 

“Because I didn’t call?” Bruce asked. 

Clark snorted, couldn’t help himself. “Not everything revolves around you, Bruce. It’s time to move on. I never meant to stay in Gotham. It’s just a stop to my final destination.” 

“Final destination,” Bruce said. “Where would that be?”

“Hell, if I know,” Clark replied. “Does anyone know that at twenty?”

“Ah, don’t lie, Clark, you’re twenty-three,” Bruce said with a smile. 

Clark shrugged. “Point still stands.”

“You’re seeing the world, meeting people, trying things. I get it. I’ve been there, done it all.” 

“Bruce, why did you come?” 

“I wanted to see you,” Bruce answered. 

“You’ve seen me, and now you know I’m leaving.” 

Bruce nodded, looked again to the bedroom. “Yes, you are. You don’t have any intentions of coming back.” 

It wasn’t a question, but Clark answered anyway. “No, not in the near future anyway.” 

“You were too close, that’s why,” Bruce said suddenly. 

“What?” Clark asked, blinking. 

“Too close, too nice, too funny, too smart, too close,” Bruce clarified. 

“To you. Too close to you,” Clark caught on. 

“Yes.” 

“So you got scared,” Clark said. 

Bruce shrugged. It seemed strangely graceless. “I cut you off because of it. I liked you too much. You liked spending time with me too much, too.” 

“There isn’t something like that, Bruce. That’s messed up. You can’t keep everyone at arm’s length. Not everyone wants something from you, not everyone is out to use you or fuck you over.” 

“99 percent of the people I know, do have some hidden agenda or motive,” Bruce said. 

“Mine were always clear, Bruce. I was in it for the money at first, and then when I got to know you for the company. But I won’t lie, the money helped. Mostly I sent it to my mother.” 

“I know,” Bruce replied. 

Clark didn’t even ask how. Bruce had means and ways. 

“You’re a good person,” Bruce said. “I – wish you luck and a safe trip.” 

“That’s it?” Clark asked, suddenly getting angry. Because this was it, his last chance. He knew it and Bruce knew it and Clark had hoped that Bruce would do something about it. 

“We can keep in touch-”

“That’s not what I mean!” Clark cut him off. 

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Clark grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into a savage kiss. All his pent-up frustration, want and desire were poured into that kiss. It left them both panting. “This. This is what I mean.” 

“You’re leaving,” Bruce pointed out. 

“You’re not ready for someone who stays,” Clark countered. 

“And you?”

“I want this.”

“If you can’t have anything else?” 

“Despite it, Bruce. Why are you so difficult?” 

Bruce smiled. The rich, amused smile. The one Clark, really, really liked. “It’s part of my charm. It’s already growing on you, I can tell.”

The thing was, it was growing on Clark. He shut Bruce up with another kiss, this one a bit softer, but no less heated. 

“When is your roommate going to come home?” 

“Visiting a friend. Won’t be home until this evening,” Clark answered, kissing Bruce again. 

“Good,” Bruce said, grabbing Clark’s hand and pulling him to the bedroom. 

“Bruce-”

“I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you, you realize that, right?”

Clark nodded. “I’m glad we didn’t back then.”

“Why?” 

“Because it would have been different, we were strangers back then,” Clark said. 

Bruce smiled and kissed him again, soft and gentle. 

Clark was glad that Bruce didn’t ask what they were now. 

Bruce just pulled him closer and started to strip him out of his clothes. He was very efficient and skilled at it. Every touch was made to arouse Clark further. 

“You…,” Bruce breathed as he sank to his knees in front of Clark. “Hide quite a wonderful body under those clothes.”

“What are you-”

Bruce leaned in and breathed against Clark’s cock, still trapped inside his jeans. “I’m going to suck your cock, Clark,” Bruce said, amusement lacing his voice. 

Clark’s cock jumped at the words.

Bruce opened Clark’s pants, pulled them and the boxers down as far as they needed to go and then kissed Clark’s cock. 

Clark’s fingers tangled in Bruce’s hair: he needed something to hold onto and Bruce was big and solid. Bruce opened his mouth and sucked gently on the head. Clark’s fingers tightened, before he realized what he was doing and relaxed again. 

Bruce pulled off, looked up at Clark. “You can, I like it.”

Clark groaned and Bruce smirked before he went back to sucking and kissing Clark’s cock: he ran his tongue from tip to root and then licked Clark’s balls too, before he cradled them gently and sucked hard on Clark’s cock again. 

Clark gave in then and buried his fingers in Bruce’s soft hair. He didn’t push, just held on as Bruce was sucking him off, so fucking good. 

“Bruce,” Clark warned and Bruce pulled off, stroked him to an orgasm that left Clark shaking. It wasn’t only a physical reaction, Clark knew, it was an emotional one too. 

“I think you should sit down,” Bruce said as he was standing up. 

Clark laughed, pulled Bruce against his chest. “I think I should put my hand on your hard cock and make you come.”

“That would work too,” Bruce said. He sounded a bit breathless, his voice just a bit raspy. 

Clark stripped off the rest of his clothes and pulled him to the bed, let his hands roam over Bruce’s still clothed body, while they were making out like teenagers, until Bruce grabbed his hand and put it on his cock. Clark could feel himself blush. “Sorry, got distracted by your mouth,” he mumbled as he opened Bruce’s pants and pulled Bruce’s hard cock out. 

The angle was unfamiliar, but Clark found a good rhythm (at least by the short pants and noises Bruce was making) soon enough. 

Bruce kissed him sloppily, when he came all over Clark’s fingers and he kept kissing Clark until he had to pull away to breathe. 

Clark cleaned them up with his t-shirt and curled up against Bruce, let Bruce stroke his back and hip.  
“You want to nap?” Clark asked after a long comfortable silence. 

“No, I’m fine. I’d rather just stay here for a while longer,” Bruce replied, closing his eyes. “This is nice.” 

Clark thought so too. His eyes felt heavy and his body sated, sleep was pulling him under. He wasn’t usually that tired after a sexual encounter, but this whole thing with Bruce had left him emotionally drained and his body wanted to rest. He didn’t want to fall asleep on Bruce, but he wanted to fall asleep with Bruce, because it was nice and Clark felt secure and comfortable. All the tension of the last few weeks was falling away. 

Bruce seemed to sense it. “It’s fine, Clark. You can take a nap.” 

Clark did. 

~+~

Clark wasn’t very surprised to find Bruce gone when he woke up hours later. 

The bed still smelled like sex and Bruce and there was a note on the pillow. 

Clark smiled. 

Maybe right now wasn’t their time, but it didn’t mean that they missed their shot. 

Clark was feeling hopeful, and by the note Bruce left on the pillow, Bruce was too. 

When Clark was ready, when he had answers, he would look Bruce up again. He was still welcome in any building Bruce Wayne owned.


End file.
